Summer in France
by OrianPrime92
Summary: Brighton left for France with Maggie hoping to have fun. He never expected to start dating his sister's new boyfriend's older brother. Summer was never this much fun. OCxB SLASH HIATUS AN
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm lame like this, okay? Besides, Brighton needs a reason to why he's hardly ever in the show, like at ALL. Really, WHY! He's an awesome character. XD I think I fell in love with the character too much, but I decided "what the fuck, he'd be fun to turn gay!" So, yeah. This actually takes place while Maggie and Brighton are in France. And trust me, it seems like I'm the only one interested in THAT aspect. Dudes, they went to FRANCE. X3 Summer Flings, anyone?

Claimer: I own Jazz. He's heavily based on my Transformers OC, Orian, so, yeah. And I like the name Jazz way too much, I know! XD I also own Zeke, Jazz's younger brother and side-character.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny. If I did, Brighton would SO be gay and in it more often. |3

Okay, now, onto Jazz. Yes, he's based on Orian, but is much more calmer. Yes he's black and I think that may heavily influence what Maxwell will think. And YES, Jazz is 32.

Zeke, on the other hand, is 22, dating Maggie and is a bit on the more wild side than his older brother, Jazz. Both are in France for a business trip. Zeke met Maggie on the plane. Jazz and Brighton didn't.

**WARNING: **And yes, this is slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it, it is two males in a relationship with possible sex. I haven't decided. But nothing graphic. SO, don't like, don't read! Hit the back button or the little red "X" button on the top right corner of the window.

Brighton ate quietly, listening to Maggie go on and on about her boyfriend. He hated it when she got one, because then she would start asking about why he never looked at the girls they've seen. And then how her boyfriend has a sister, and so on and so on.

He desperately wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to tell everyone. But so far, Gracie was his only consolation. She found out when he brought up the idea of going to France. She had asked him why, and he never answered her. So, she asked to talk to him, and eventually weedled it out of him. Really, she should be an interrogator when she's out of high school. Girl's got talent.

"Brighton are you even listening?" He looked up at his sister.

"Yes."

"Then what'd I just say?"

"Uhhh..."

"Brighton you insensitive ass!" Maggie huffed, getting up from the table in their hotel room. He sighed, and shook his head. He cleaned his plate and put it away, and did the same with his sister's. He felt more like a maid on this trip rather than a tourist. A knock was heard on the door.

"Room Service!" A cheery voice rang out.

"Zeke!" Maggie exclaimed, opening the door immediately.

"Hey! I got reservations for tomorrow. I wanted ta tell ya in person! And it's for four~!"

"But who-?"

"I told mah sib ya had a sib." Zeke said, "So how 'bout B', ya in?" Brighton frowned, but sighed.

"Sure. Why not. I've got nothing to do." He shrugged. Zeke grinned.

"Sweet! Meet us at the Eiffel Tower's top, and there'll be two tables set. At 7, a'ight?" Zeke said. The two siblings nodded, and the dark-skinned, black haired, brown eyes man kissed his sister's cheek before leaving. Maggie squealed.

The next day, they were in the elevator up to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Brighton felt stupid. Maggie made him dress in slacks and a nice shirt.

"We've got dates!" She said excitedly.

"You have a boyfriend. I have a blind date. Why am I doing this again?" Brighton asked as they reached the top.

"Because you'd be sitting alone in the hotel room again. Really, that's all you've done since we got here two months ago! Summer's almost over, have fun!" Maggie said as they left the elevator. They stared, seeing two men.

Wait, two _males_.

'_Oh sweet Jesus, Zeke set me up with his older brother._' Brighton thought as Maggie smiled.

"Uhm, hi. I'm Maggie you must be Zeke's, uh, brother." She said, holding her hand out. The taller, older man shook her hand.

"I'm Jazz. Nice ta meet ya." He said, "However I think _he_ is my date. Jesus Zeke, how old is the poor kid? 12?"

"18." Zeke answered calmly. "He's legal."

"And still a kid. Ya told me she had a sibling, ya never said he was younga." Jazz frowned. Brighton took the man in. He was just as dark-skinned as Zeke, maybe darker. His eyes were hidden by a reflective blue visor, and he had black hair. Brighton shook his hand when it was offered.

"I'm Brighton, Maggie's brother." He said. They sat down when Maggie and Zeke ditched them.

"Ya don't have ta do this." Jazz said, smiling. "Zeke didn't say I'd be cradle robbing." Brighton let out a laugh.

"It's not cradle robbing if we don't have sex. Besides, it's not like it's a big age difference."

"Kid, I'm 32."

"Okay, so it is a big age difference." He said, "But... I'm willing to get over it." He shrugged. Jazz smiled.

"You're definitely not what my brother described."

"And what'd he say I was?" Brighton asked, frowning.

"Said you were my age, for one." Brighton laughed again. "For another, he said you were a depressed little thing and that your family don't know you're in the closet."

"Oh, so he knew I was gay?"

"If you aren't, this is a really awkward date." Jazz laughed. Brighton smiled. He... He liked this guy. He was making the situation easy to get over.

"Well, he's right about one thing." He said, "My family doesn't know. At least, my parents don't. Maggie's probably figured it out by now, and our little sister weedled it out of me."

"Mmm... It's a sad day when a kid has to hide from his family." Jazz nodded, "I, however, was disowned when I came out to my parents."

"When was that?"

"Before we got on the plane." Brighton laughed. This guy was funny. "But seriously, I was 20 when I came out. I think I did pretty well over the past 12 years."

"What do you guys do? All I know is Zeke was here on a business trip."

"No, _I'm_ here on a business trip. Zeke's here to make sure I don't get myself killed by walking out into traffic." Jazz said. Brighton frowned, confused.

"What?" He asked. Jazz smiled weakly.

"I'm going blind. The meetings are normally in the evening, when I really can't see." Brighton felt his insides churn. "I only could tell how old you were 'cause I heard you and Maggie talking in the elevator. Right now, I'm blind. Mostly, anyways. I can see shadows 'cause of the lights."

"Wow... I..."

"Don't." Jazz frowned. Brighton frowned.

"Don't what?"

"Don't feed me any pity. I've gotten along fine and I don't need it." Jazz shook his head. They ate in silence for a while.

"What do you say we get real food?" Brighton said.

"What do ya mean?" Jazz asked.

"You really enjoy eating snails?" Brighton asked.

"... Good point." Jazz replied. Brighton smiled and they got up.

"Guys, we're getting' outta here." Jazz said.

"Well is everything okay? You guys were laughing a little while ago!" Maggie said.

"It just didn't work out." Jazz shook his head. Brighton nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well do you want us to-!"

"Naw man! Have fun with your girl. He's going ta help me back to the hotel." Jazz said. Brighton nodded again, and they left.

"... So why'd we just lie to them?" Brighton asked as they hit the bottom.

"So they won't know what I'm gonna do." Jazz said, moving in front of him. Brighton backed into the railing, and froze, feeling Jazz's lips on his. He slowly kissed back, and when Jazz pulled away...

"What was that...?" Brighton asked.

"Sorry..."

"No, don't it just... I mean, I kissed back..." Jazz smiled at him.

"You really are somethin' else..." They hit the ground and left, heading for a place that was open.

"Okay, nothing's open at 9 pm? What the hell?" Brighton frowned as they walked past another closed restaurant.

"Damn. I thought Paris would have everything opened!" Jazz whistled.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I can cook." The younger man said, "Want to head back to one of our hotel rooms and I make something?" Jazz looked impressed.

"A gay 18 year old who can cook and lie to his own sister's face. You really _are_ somethin'. What street are we on?" Jazz asked.

"Uhh... Boulevard Vincent Auriol."

"My hotel is nearby. 178." Jazz said. Brighton nodded and led him. They managed to get there in one piece, and without any problems. Once inside, Jazz turned the lights all the way up. He looked at Brighton and smiled, looking him up and down. He blushed and looked around the kitchen while Jazz changed in the bedroom area. He smiled.

"How's spaghetti?" He asked, getting out the noodles.

"Sounds good. Zeke would burn'm anyways." Jazz replied. He nodded and started to boil water in a pot. He got out another and started to make the sauce. Jazz watched him, and smiled. "You can make sauce from scratch?"

"I watched my Mom make it when I little, before she died." He confessed, "Only Niles knows her recipe, but I think I can remember it."

"Who's Niles?"

"Okay, before you get judgemental, my dad's a producer. Niles is the butler and dad married our nanny last year." Brighton said. Jazz nodded.

"I understand. My dad worked as a director. We had a butler and nanny too. Oddly enough, my mom married the butler." Brighton laughed as he finished making the sauce. He put it on the stove and put the noodles in the boiling water. He sat across from Jazz.

"Okay, so I know what your dad does, what do you do?" Brighton asked.

"I write songs, mostly. But I've really settled down over the past decade, and I got a job with a play-write. I go to all the boring meetings with producers an' all, to try ta sell it to them." Jazz shrugged. He smiled.

"Cool. Maybe you can sell something to my dad." Brighton said. Jazz smiled. A while later, Brighton finished their dinner, and they ate.

"Mmm... This is delicious! So much better than take-out and burnt pizza." Jazz grinned. Brighton blushed, smiling.

"I think it's the only thing I can make. I haven't made anything else before." Jazz laughed.

"I'd gladly eat this over Zeke's cookin'." Brighton laughed. They finished eating, and Brighton put the left-overs in the fridge. He cleaned the dishes, Jazz sticking his hands in his pants. He froze, shivering.

"Jazz-"

"Sorry, I'll stop. I keep forgetting you're just 18." Brighton smiled and finished cleaning the dishes. He dried his hands and took Jazz to his bed.

"I'm not ready for that, but I'll spend the night with you." He said. Jazz smiled and laid down, pulling Brighton against him.

"Works for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Claimer: I own Jazz. He's heavily based on my Transformers OC, Orian, so, yeah. And I like the name Jazz way too much, I know! XD I also own Zeke, Jazz's younger brother and side-character.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Nanny. If I did, Brighton would SO be gay and in it more often. |3

–

Brighton woke up the next morning to the alarm clock. He curled closer to the warm body he was pressed against. He froze and sat up. He saw Jazz under him, staring at him with his almost uncolored eyes. He bit his lip.

"I'm afraid to ask, but... What time is it?" He asked.

"Almost 9:30 in the morning." Jazz said, sitting up. He sighed, and put a hand on his head.

"Maggie's going to kill me."

"Naw, Zeke came back last night. I think he called'r. Though she might be thinking we did it." Jazz said, kissing his temple. Brighton smiled.

"Thanks, but I think I need to get back."

"Sure. What hotel you in, I'll drop you off."

"Uhh... Something with "Desole" in it." He said.

"Hotel le Desole?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah!"

"Jesus, that's across town!" Jazz laughed, "Why don't you call'r and tell'r." He handed him the phone, and Brighton called his sister's emergency cell.

"_Brighton where the fuck are you! Do you know how worried I've been? Zeke said Jazz was home, but you weren't there! Damnit when I see you you are SO dead!_" Maggie shouted at him.

"Hey! Zeke didn't see me! I've been with Jazz all night!" He said.

"Hey Mag'." Jazz said into the phone. Maggie was quiet.

"_You are SO dead Brighton Sheffield!_" She hung up. Brighton sighed.

"Well, that settles it. I'm a dead man walking." Jazz laughed and kissed him again. Brighton moved and put his shoes on as Jazz got dressed. He took him back to his hotel via a cab.

"Brighton!" Maggie hit him in the shoulder. "You little ass! I was so worried about you!"

"Oh calm down! He was safe an' sound with me." Jazz said. Maggie bristled.

"You two liars! You so did too hit it off! Oh Brighton you are dead!" Maggie shouted at him. Brighton smiled weakly.

"Sorry Maggie..." He said, "We went to go get something else to eat, but no place was open. We went back to his hotel room and I made something that didn't still resemble what it was when it was living. I fell asleep there." Maggie huffed, and soon Jazz left. When he was gone, Maggie whirled on him.

"You better still be a virgin! Mom and Dad will kill us if you aren't!"

"I'm a virgin, don't worry!" He groaned. God, this was the most embarrassing conversation he has ever had. And his mom is queen of all embarrassing conversations! After a while, his sister calmed down, and decided that they should go to a museum.

"It'll be fun! We haven't really done anything together this summer. You know, just the two of us." She said. Brighton sighed as he laid on the bed.

"Just us?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Swear?"

"For the love of- Yes, Brighton! I swear!" He sighed again.

"Alright..."

"Yes! Come on, we can go to..." His sister started rambling, and he found himself being dragged to a museum.

After hours of looking at everything, they headed to get something to eat. For the first time in god knows how long, they spoke to one another. It was a real conversation. Maggie told him about what she and Zeke did last night after he and Jazz left, and Brighton told her what he and Jazz did. The two of them shared jokes and not once did they trade snide remarks or sarcastic replies. They headed back to the hotel.

"Ah, Miss Sheffield, Monsieur Sheffield, you have a message." The man at the desk in the front lobby said. They shared a confused look, and took it. They went to their room.

"What's it say Maggie?" Brighton asked his older sister.

"Oh my god! Mom and Dad are bringing Gracie for the week!" Maggie shrieked.

"WHAT! Do they not trust us! I mean, we're _adults_! And-and-!"

"And they want to spend at least a week with us before Gracie goes back to school." Maggie moaned as she finished the letter. Brighton moaned.

"Great... Just great..." The phone rang. Brighton answered.

"Hello?"

"_Brighton! Mom and Dad said-!_"

"We know Gracie. We got the message."

"_You don't sound- Oh my god did you find a-!_"

"No!"

"_That means you did! What's he like?_"

"He's 32."

"_... I won't tell Mom and Dad if you promise to introduce me to him._"

"How the hell am I supposed to introduce you to him if Mom and Dad are going to be hanging all over us the entire week!" Brighton snorted at his little sister's bargain.

"_Uhm... We get lost?_"

"Get los- Gracie are you insane! I've been here the entire summer, I can't get lost by... yeah, okay, we'll get lost." He sighed. Gracie cheered.

"_I can't wait to meet him!_"

"Hey, Maggie's dating his younger brother."

"Brighton!" Maggie exclaimed. Gracie giggled.

"_I want to meet him too!_" Brighton laughed.

"Gracie's planning on playing the older sibling role!" He told Maggie. Maggie paused, and started laughing.

"_Hey!_"

"Sorry Gracie." The line beeped. "Oh, hang on. Somebody else is calling. I'll call back."

"_Okay. Bye Brighton!_" They hung up and Brighton answered the second line.

"_Who the hell calls a person on vacation?_" Brighton burst out laughing.

"You, obviously. And Gracie called. Mom and Dad are bringing her for a week before she goes to school." A chuckle rang on the other end.

"_I'm only calling because Zeke wants to do another double date._"

"Is it going to be another 'Let's bail for real food' date?" He asked, smiling. Maggie perked at his words and moved closer.

"_Maybe. I dunno. He said it's some romantic place. I told him we're gay, not fairies. He hit me._"

"He hit his blind brother? Now that's just wrong." He snorted.

"_That's what I said!_" He smiled at the other's laughter. "_Anyways, we'll be picking ya up at 8 tanight._"

"Now didn't we already discover everything's closed early here?"

"_That's what I said too._" He laughed at the older man's words. "_I'll see ya tonight._"

"Yeah, see you later." He hung up.

"What'd he say! Tell me! Come on!" Maggie said, jumping on the bed on her knees, shaking him by his shoulder.

"We're going on another double date! They're picking us up at 8!" Brighton laughed as she pretty much attacked him. "Hey, stop it! I have to call Gracie back!" Maggie stopped, grinning. Brighton's smile never left his face as he called Gracie back.

"_Who called you! Tell me Brighton, please!_"

"Who do you think?"

"_What'd he say!_"

"We're going on a double date with Maggie and Zeke." He cringed when Gracie squealed in excitement.

"_This is so cool! You've got a boyfriend!_"

"Don't shout it to the world Gracie!" He moaned. She laughed.

"_It's a shame that Maggie's marriage didn't work out._" She said.

"He was an ass." He shook his head.

"He was..." Maggie agreed, seeming to know what the conversation was about. After a while, Gracie had to go. Maggie put on a nice black dress, and make up. Brighton put on dress slacks and a nice button up shirt.

"You know, I should totally put you in a dress." Maggie said calmly.

"Do and die!" He snapped, fighting a grin. She grinned back. Soon, Brighton was on the bed, reading a book as Maggie finished her hair. A knock came on the door and Maggie answered.

"Woooow. Lookit you! How'd Ah get a sexy lady like you?" Maggie smiled and blushed, giggling nervously.

"Yo, whatchu readin'?" He felt Jazz sit down on the bed next to him.

"Romeo and Juliet. Maggie brought it, and I've been doing pretty much nothing the entire summer but reading her books." Brighton said, putting it down. When he looked up, Jazz had him in a kiss. They pulled apart when Zeke cat called.

"Yo, cradle-robba! B, let's go!" The younger brother called. Maggie hit her date. The two rolled their eyes and they got up, following Zeke and Maggie out. They briefly wondered where they were going, but settled on that if they didn't like the place, they'd just ditch again.

ACACACACACACAC

AN/ I realized half-way through writing this chapter that Maggie had gotten married... Uh... Micheal ended up an ass and they divorced...? Or they're at least separated. Zeke's re-bound boy? IDFK nor do I care. Something happened, Maggie and Micheal are separated and now she's with Zeke. Make up your own reasons for all I care. =_=


	3. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

Some of you are really excited about this story in particular. I'm honestly suprised that it's as popular as it is. I just did it on a whim(like most of my fics, honestly), but... Just... WOW. I love you guys for the support in this, but this story is on temporary Hiatus. I may up-load a chapter here or there, despite the hiatus, but for now, I think it's time I did a fic that I truly can put my all into without distractions of other fics and such. I hope you can understand and support my decision. I'm truly sorry, since this is actually one of my most popular fics(shocking to me~).

Love,

Orian


End file.
